winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Icy
thumb * Księżniczka Icy jest czarownicą, która została opisana jako mająca Serce Lodu, odnosząc się do jej roli jako czarownica Lodu. Jako najstarsza i najpotężniejsza czarownica jest bezwzględną przywódczynią Trix, grupy trzech czarownic i chce rządzić wszechświatem. Była uczennicą Chmurnej Wieży, ale została wyrzucona wraz z Darcy i Stormy. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Icy, tak jak Darcy i Stormy, jest głównym wrogiem w pierwszym sezonie. To ona kazała Knutowi ukraść berło Stelli i znaleźć Bloom. Spotkała Bloom po tym jak Darcy przyłapała czarodziejkę na szpiegowaniu ich. Gdy reszta dziewczyn przybiegła pomóc przyjaciółce, Icy okazała się jeszcze groźniejsza. Zanim wiedźma zadała im ostateczny cios, Stella użyła swoich mocy by przenieść Bloom i resztę jak najdalej. Innym razem Winx wycięły Icy kawał i podrzuciły jej jajko, z którego wykluł się Pepe, kaczorek, który uznał lodową wiedźmę za swoją mamę.Kiedy okazało się,ze pierścień nie posiada mocy smoczego płomienia dziewczyna wyrzuca go. Podczas konkursu Miss Magix rzuciła na swoją koleżankę Lucy, czar piękna, który potem zdjęła. Po incydencie z Koszmarnym Gargulcem, została razem z Darcy i Stormy wyrzucona ze szkoły. Później, Icy, Darcy i Stormy udały się na Ziemię i ukradły moce Bloom. Zanim to nastąpiło, Bloom dowiaduje się o sobie więcej.Trix przejmują Magix jednak dzięki Winx magiczny wymiar znów jest bezpieczny |-|Sezon 2= Icy, Darcy i Stormy odegrały mniejszą rolę w tej serii. Wystąpiły w niej potężniejsze i bardziej podłe niż wcześniej, mimo że znów zostały pokonane przez Klub Winx i ich nową członkinię, Laylę. Razem z resztą Trix została uwolniona z klasztoru dzięki pomocy Lorda Darkara, z którym połączyła siły. W odcinku "Wyprawa po kodeks", Icy rozwiązała zagadkę "Co jest postawą Czerwonej Fontanny?" wybierając posążek maga będącym symbolem moralnym, który równoważy z symbolem fizycznym. W odcinku "Wioska wróżek", Darkar wysłał Icy, żeby szpiegowała Livy, która udała się do wioski po lekarstwo dla fałszywego Avalona. Czarownica zniszczyła wioskę i zamroziła część wróżek, szantażując Ninfeę żeby oddała jej czwarty Kodeks, jednak Livy jej go zabrała i uciekła. Icy goniła ją tak długo aż trafiła do podziemi, gdzie stoczyła walkę z Księżniczką Amentią. Gdy wydawało się, że Icy przegrała pojedynek, Darcy i Stormy przybyły pomóc siostrze i we trzy zabrały Kodeks. Gdy zostały zdradzone przez Darkara, połączyły moce swoich Gloomixów i stały się czarownicami zwanymi MegaTrix. Po pokonaniu zdążyły uciec przed Darkarem. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|Icy sezon 3 frame|Icy Disenchantix Trix zostały zamrożone w blokach lodu i wysłane do Wymiaru Omega przez strażników Świetlistej Skały, którzy sądzili, że serca czarownic zamarzną na kość. Jednak Icy z łatwością się uwolniła mówiąc, "Chcieli zamrozić moje serce, co? Nie wiedzą, że już dawno jest ono tak lodowate, że nic go nie zmrozi!". Trix uciekają z lodowego więzienia razem z Valtorem, do którego się przyłączają. Icy zaczyna się interesować nowym towarzyszem, podobnie jak pozostałe Trix, jednak z czasem zaczyna wątpić w jego potęgę. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Valtor zaczął coraz częściej wysyłać je na podboje światów. obrazek Disenchantix Trix Później, żeby Trix stały się równe Enchantix'owi Winx, Valtor wręcza im nową moc, Disenchantix. Mimo tego wiedźmy znów zostały pokonane przez czarodziejki. Ona i jej siostry później śmieją się z Valtora wypominając mu klęskę w Alfei. Gdy czarnoksiężnik zmienia się w potwora, Icy traci całe zainteresowanie nim. Nawet przyznaje, że ona, Darcy i Stormy mają okropny gust jeśli chodzi o facetów. Słysząc co mówią, Valtor pokazuje im swoje prawdziwe moce poprzez rozpętanie klęski żywiołowej w całym Magix. Gdy Winx kradną Valtorowi Skrzynię Agadora, Icy traci wszelki szacunek do niego i nazywając go nieudacznikiem, razem z resztą Trix zostawia go samego. Po pokonaniu Valtora, Trix zostają ponownie zabrane do klasztoru Świetlistej Skały w ramach resocjalizacji. Przez cały trzeci sezon Trix sieją chaos i zniszczenie w różnych światach, jednak czasami zdarzyło im się nieumyślnie sprawić, że Winx zdobywały transformację Enchantix. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left W piątym sezonie Trix trafiły do więzienia w Andros, gdzie spotkały Tritannusa, który zainteresował się Icy. Po tym jak zamienił się w potwora, pochłaniając zanieczyszczenia z wybuchu na platformie wiertniczej na Ziemi, które rozprzestrzeniły się w oceanach i dotarły na Andros, Tritannus ucieka z więzienia razem z Trix. Następnie udali się po więcej zanieczyszczeń, jednak Winx ich powstrzymały. Niestety Tritannus pokonał czarodziejki i wrócił z Trix do morza. Potem Icy, Darcy i Stormy włamały się do archiwum Alfei gdzie rozpoczęła się kolejna walka. Gdy Icy próbowała zaatakować Bloom, Sky staje w obronie ukochanej, jednak spada z platformy i traci pamięć. Następnie gdy zjawiają się Faragonda i Gryzelda, Trix uciekają. Icy informuje Tritannusa o tym co się wydarzyło w Alfei, na co on się wścieka na Trix bo nie unicestwiły Winx. Czarownice wracają do Alfei i rzucają klątwę na telefon Tecny. Innym razem Trix odebrały przeklęty Sirenix Daphne zdobywając Mroczny Sirenix. Icy poświęciła się dla Tritannusa przyjmując na siebie atak Bloom, przez co o mały włos nie zginęła. Później po tym zdarzeniu Tritannus przyznał, że Icy uratowała mu życie, na co czarownica odpowiedziała, że zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko.Tritannus ochronił Icy przed Pożeraczem, a po zdobyciu pieczęci z Filaru Równowagi ponownie stanął w obronie Icy, gdy zaatakowały ją Winx. Darcy i Stormy, które przejęły Śpiewające Wieloryby z Melodii próbowały namówić Icy, żeby zapomniała o Tritannusie, ale czarownica odmówiła. Gdy Winx zniszczyły ostatnią pieczęć, Darcy i Stormy porzuciły Tritannusa i Icy, wierząc, że plan Tritannusa na pewno się nie uda. Icy zostaje po jego stronie i próbuje zdobyć moc Sirenix należącą niegdyś do Politei, dawnej przyjaciółki Daphne. Daphne ostrzega Bloom, która po raz kolejny powstrzymuje wiedźmę. W międzyczasie Darcy i Stormy kradną Icy moc Politei. Icy zabiera Tritannusa na Ziemię gdzie zamraża fabrykę, z której Tritannus kradnie zanieczyszczenia. Następnie atakuje on Filar Światła aby porwać Laylę i przejąć jej moc Sirenix, potrzebną do aktywowania Tronu. Tritannus przejmuje Tron i atakuje Icy, ale Darcy i Stormy stają w jej obronie. Czarownica ponownie łączy się ze swoimi siostrami i zrywa z Tritannusem. W trójkę próbują go pokonać, jednak on odpiera ich atak. frame|Icy Sirenix 2D |-|Sezon 6= Trix wyrzucone z Nieskończonego Oceanu postanawiają zemścić się na Winx i chcą zniszczyć imprezę powitalną Daphne. Nasyłają na Domino bestię z głębin.W drugim odcinku poznają Selinę ,która jak się okazuje ma nie zwykle rzadki dar .Potrafi sprawić,że postacie fikcyjne stają się prawdziwe.Przejmują Chmurną Wieże i atakują magiczne szkoły .W odcinku 14 dzięki wisiorkom zwieksza się ich moc ,jednak Bloom niszczy je.Odcinek potem Selina wysyła je do Świata Legendarium,dziewczyna nie mówi im ,że jeśli zostaną tam przez jakiś dłuższy kres to mogą zostać tam na zawsze i to jest właśnie pułapka Seliny.W legendarium muszą się zmierzyć z Piratami i Winx.Przy okazji dowiadują się,dzięki Eldorze ,że nie mogą przebywać tam za długo.Icy i reszta Trix jest wściekła na Selinę i planują pomścić Winx.W 17 odcinku Icy zamraża Helię i sprawia,że serce chłopaka Flory zaczyna przeszywać lód.Potem zabiera chłopaka do świata Legendarium,do krainy królowej śniegu(Icy zostaje obdarzona mocą królowej śniegu przez Selinę) i walczy z Florą.Flora wygrywa i nie zostaje uwięziona w Legendarium.Jednak Icy nie odpuszcza i zamraża Fearwood .Ostatecznie Flora wygania ją z Fearwood,a Helia zostaje uratowany.W odcinku pt.''Acheron''Trix zostają wygnane do świata Legendarium.gdzie potem prawie uwiężają Bloom podczas zaciętej walki .Trix zostają uwięzione w Legendarium,a Selina godzi się z Bloom i zamyka księgę. thumb|Trix Dark Witchframe|Icy jako Królowa śniegu |-|Sezon 7= Już w krótce.. Filmy |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= Icy razem z pozostałymi Trix pojawiły się na samym końcu filmu, po tym jak Prastare Wiedźmy zostały uwolnione z Obsydianu. Czarownice połączyły z nimi siły i poprzysięgły zemstę na Winx. |-|Magiczna przygoda= thumb|Trix w filmie Icy, Darcy i Stormy pojawiły się na początku filmu, gdzie wkradły się do Alfei i zrujnowały ceremonię rozpoczęcia jako dywersję, by móc ukraść magiczny kompas. Trix użyły kompasu żeby zlokalizować Wioskę wróżek. Z pomocą Prastarych Wiedźm zatruły Drzewo Życia pozbywając się dobrej magii. Niestety chora obsesja Icy na punkcie zniszczenia Bloom, ostatecznie stała się upadkiem czarownic i Prastarych Wiedźm. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Trix sprzymierzają się z Politeą i wydzierają Tritannusa z wymiaru zapomnienia .Od Politei dowiadują się o starożytnej perle ,która może pomóc w zawładnięciu nad Nieskończonym oceanem.Jednak do jej odnalezienia jest porzebna książęca krew.Trix udają się ,aby porwać Sky'a. Stroje # Zmiennokształtna wiedźma. Została nią po wchłonięciu dużej ilości dzikiej magi , z resztą jak i Darcy wraz ze Stormy # |-|Bez przemiany= 250x250px Icy ma niebiesko-białe włosy, pociągnąła z powrotem do wysokiego. Choć jej grzywka jest wciągana do jej końskiego ogona, ma kawałki jej włosy, zakręcony, sięgając za ramionami. Ona ma jasnoniebieskie oczy. Jej strój cywilny jest jasnoniebieski jej spódnica jak i bluzka. |-|Czarownica= 370x370px Formularz czarownicy Icy jest nudnie granatowy jednoczęściowy kombinezon i niebieska peleryna, buty ciemniejszy odcień niebieskiego. Dół z przodu garnitur jest biały pasek, który tworzy cienką pas z literą "I" na brzuchu. Z tym, rękawiczki bez palców nosi granatowy cień do powiek. |-|Gloomix= Transformację dostała od Darkara.Gloomixem Icy jest lśniący niebieski naszyjnik składający się z trzech obręczy i diamentowego wisiorka. |-|Disenchantix= W formie Disenchantixu, Icy nosi strój przypominający ciemnoniebieskie bikini z jasnoniebieską podszewką na biodrach oraz długie szarfy między jej nadgarstkami. Dodatkowo ma na głowie trzywarstwową treskę utrzymującą jej koński ogon. thumb|left |-|Dark Sirenix= thumb|Icy i Trix w przemianie Dark Sirenix W tej formie zmienia się ubranie Icy. Nosi teraz ciemnoniebieski strój, umazany w całości czarnymi plamami z ropy. Jej makijaż również uległ drobnej modyfikacji, usta są pomalowane ciemnoniebieską szminką, a powieki i policzki umalowane są plamami ropy. Dodatkowo strój Icy jest wzbogacony o czarne ramiona ośmiornicy umieszczone na plecach.Tą przemianę ostatni raz miały w Sezonie 6 Odcinku 1. |-|Mroczna Wiedźma= Strój składa się z długiej niebieskiej sukienki, rękawy są długie i wiszące. Jej włosy się wysoko upięte w koński ogon. Jej cień do oczu jest bardzo ciemny i ma wzór trójkątów. 276x276px Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Trix Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Postacie kobiece Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Chmurna Wieża Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Wiedźmy Kategoria:Klub Winx Kategoria:Icy Kategoria:Darcy Kategoria:Stormy Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Sirenix Kategoria:Disenchantix Kategoria:Gloomix Kategoria:Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa Kategoria:Magiczna Przygoda Kategoria:Tajemnica Morskiej Głębi Kategoria:Magix Kategoria:A do Z de:Icy en:Icy es:Icy fr:Icy hr:Icy it:Icy nl:Icy pt-br:Icy ro:Icy ru:Айси uk:Айсі